


A Drink With A Friend

by McDonald195 (orphan_account)



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Best Friends, Dragon Age 2 - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Isabela is a Good Friend, Merrill being Merrill, Sweet Merrill (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/McDonald195
Summary: After Hawke leaves her to pursue a relationship with Fenris, Isabella finds herself drinking alone in The Hanged Man, until she receives comforting words from a close friend.





	A Drink With A Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heirofstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heirofstorms/gifts).



> A commission from heirofstorms. Really loved writing this piece, I don't often get to writing about Dragon Age 2. 
> 
> If you have a commission you'd like me to write, find the information on my Tumblr, https://championoftheinquisitivewarden.tumblr.com

Isabela sighed, her gaze dropping down to the bottom of her tankard at the last few dregs of her drink. She refused to call it a beer on principle because it frankly didn’t taste like any good beer she’d ever had. It was an acquired taste though, one she’d acquired many years ago.

She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised; she could see how attractive Fenris was, and Isabela had never really expressed her feelings for Hawke the way she knew she should have. It still hurt though, a deep aching lump of hurt somewhere in her stomach. She didn’t like it; she couldn’t stab it or drink it away. Her head drooped, softly bumping against the rim of the tankard. Why did she have to feel like this? Hawke was happy with Fenris, and Isabela knew that the elf would treat Marian well, so there wasn’t anything to be upset about, right? The two women had had their fun and now they could go back to being friends who occasionally killed people together.

“Isabela?” A voice this sympathetic and soft could only come from one person, Isabela thought as she turned around to face the elf.

“Merrill, I’d have thought you would be back at your house by now,” Isabela commented, not even trying to put up her usual strong and confident façade at this point, she was drunk and upset enough that it wouldn’t have lasted long anyway.

“I heard about you and Hawke.” Merrill quickly came and sat down beside Isabela, placing one of her petite arms around her shoulders. “I thought I’d come and see how you were feeling. I knew you wouldn’t be feeling very good but I thought it would be nice if somebody came to talk to you and I knew everyone was busy today dealing with everything so I thought I would come down. I wasn’t sure whether you would want anything, I did think about making you some food but it would’ve been a bit odd to bring food to a pub.”

“Merrill it’s… it’s fine. You don’t have to come and keep an eye on me.” Isabela knew she meant well, but part of her just wanted to be alone.

“No, I know if I was in your shoes… Well, your boots anyway, that you’d come and cheer me up,” Merrill told her as Corff walked past with several finished tankards. “Excuse me, would you bring me and my friend a drink. She’s upset you see.”

Corff eyed Merrill up for a second, as if judging how seriously to take her, then wandered off to the bar to retrieve their drinks.

“Kitten, you don’t need to stay. You don’t even drink.”

“That’s alright. I’ve been meaning to try it. Everyone else to do it, and I feel so boring when everyone else is talking about it.”

Isabela sighed. “You’re not boring, Kitten.”

Merrill cut her off, surprising the pirate captain. “No, Isabela. Tonight is about you,” she declared firmly as Corff arrived with two tankards, brimming with a healthy amount of foam. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

 

“So… What’s happening with you and Hawke?”

Merrill recoiled, almost falling off her chair. “What? There’s nothing happening between me and Hawke, you know that!”

“That’s not the Hawke I was talking about,” Isabela remarked suggestively, leaning across the table. “I’ve seen how Carver looks at you.”

“Isabela…” Merrill exclaimed her voice and her bright red cheeks telling two very different stories. “There’s nothing between me and Carver.”

“Don’t lie to me, Kitten. “ The three tankards of ale had rendered Isabela’s normally suggestive and sultry tone a sloppy and laughable version of its former self. It normally took a lot more alcohol to reduce her to this kind of state, she didn’t typically like it, and if a fight broke out she would be fairly useless. She hardly cared at that point, however; right now she was happy to be drunk off her feet with her friend. “He’s a strapping young man, nothing wrong with him at all.”

“I know he is…” Merrill hiccupped, catching herself off guard and giggling at her. “He’s a bit grouchy though isn’t he?”

“If you don’t make a move, I might have to,” Isabela told her, before cackling at Merrill’s shocked expression. “I’m just messing with you, Kitten. He’s all yours.”

Merrill’s face turned sour. “Oh no, I wouldn’t want him to be mine, that makes him sound like a pet. I don’t want Carver as a pet.” She blushed again, clearly thinking of something more vulgar than what she’d normally admit to.

“That was something dirty, wasn’t it?” Merrill didn’t answer; instead, a warm smile grew across her face. “What is it now?”

“I was just thinking about Feathers.”

“What… like Anders?”

She giggled again. “No silly, I was thinking about my griffon.”

Isabela raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have a griffon. There are no griffons anymore, I think. The Dalish don’t have griffons do they?”

“I always wanted a baby griffon called Feathers.” Her head sank a little. “I wish there were griffons still around today. Little Feathers would be so cute, I could cuddle him all day while Hawke runs around killing people.”

“A griffon would be nice on a ship, great lookout.” Isabela mused, finishing what must’ve been her fourth or fifth tankard in the last hour.

Merrill perked up again. “You know, once this is all over, we should get a boat and go find more griffons.”

Isabela thought about it for a minute. She had been planning on chartering a ship once her business was done in Kirkwall, returning to her life of piracy. Moreover, she’d been planning to ask Hawke to join her, but that wasn’t really an option now. She looked up at Merrill, considering her capabilities as a first mate. She had to admit, it would be interesting travelling with Merrill across the salty sea, and it would be nice to have more women aboard.

She looked back up at Merrill, right into her greenish eyes. “We’ll sail away someday, Kitten, just you and me. We’ll go find you Feathers, there must be some griffons out there somewhere.” She felt a weight on her shoulder, looking to see Merrill’s head resting on her. “Goodnight, Kitten.” She helped lift her out of the chair she’d occupied and up the stairs to her room.


End file.
